Detention Art
by Thin-K
Summary: Yukimura receives detention because he wasn't paying attention during the English class. But why wan't he? What had captured his attention?OneShot. SanadaYukimura.


**Detention Art**

**By: Kana**

A gentle smile graces his lips as usual. There is so little that can get him upset, so little that can force away the smile. Except when he's on the tennis court. Except when his team is there. When he plays, he is not gentle. Not at all. When he plays, he is dead serious. And everybody knows that.

He shakes his head softly at the sounds drifting towards him. Honestly, why does his team have to make so much noise so early in the morning? They walk past him without noticing him. Niou, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Jackal and Marui. All of them are talking enthusiastically, while Marui blows his gum. A couple of steps behind them, Sanada and Yanagi follow silently. Even they don't notice him when they pass by.

Sighing softly, he puts away his sketchbook and pencil. Dusting some grass off of him, he stands up, ready for another day of training.

-

It's the only disadvantage of being buchou of a tennis team. He can't escape during training. He can't leave his team mates alone during practice. Yet right now, he wants to be able to do that; to just to sit down and ignore everything and everyone.

It's not that he doesn't love training. Of course he does. And everybody who thinks otherwise has never seen him on a court with a racket in his hands.

He forces his attention back to what is happening before him. Kirihara is playing Yanagi while Niou and Yagyuu are fighting Marui and Jackal. It's the typical warming up line-up; just some practice matches between the regulars.

Watching carefully, he observes everyone, every little detail. He already knows what he is going to do during classes later on.

"Alright everyone, gather 'round!"

Training is not going to be easy for them today…

-

"Now, as you can see on the board, the English translation …"

Rolling his eyes, he takes his sketchbook out of his bag. He was good in English. It wouldn't hurt if he didn't pay attention for a while.

Looking out of the window, his mind starts to drift away. His hand subconsciously plays with the pencil it held.

After ten minutes of wondering, he finally puts the tip of the pencil on the white paper before him. He was nearly halfway through the little book. All previous sketches have been finished. It is time to start a new one.

It is an image he has in his head for a long while now, ever since he first saw him standing there like that. Which was really a long time ago, because he often stands like that, and they have known each other for some years already…

The first lines are easily drawn. That is not why he waited so long. Yet when the shape starts to take its form, he knows again exactly why he has not tried to draw that pose before. His eraser is lying next to him, ready to be used. And use it, he will, he's already convinced of it.

For three years, he has observed this position of his best friend. He can see the complete picture in his mind's eye, every little detail. And he knows, as he has known all these years, that when this drawing is finished, it will be one of his best works.

He's so focused on what he's doing, that he only hears the teacher when the man is standing right next to him, calling his name for the fifth time.

"Gomen sensei!"

It doesn't take a genius to know what is going to happen. Yukimura knows that due to his quick tennis reflexes, he will be able to stop it. Yet that would only get him into more trouble.

Without as much as uttering a sound, he fearfully, though outwardly he looks as calm as always, watches as his teacher picks up his book.

There is nothing on the man's face that shows what he is thinking.

"You'll stay after classes this afternoon Yukimura!"

He bows his head when the sensei returns to the front of the class, and he's half relieved that it's the only punishment. It could have been worse.

Words would soon travel, he knows. The fact that Rikkai's tennis captain would miss an afternoon practise because of detention. Niou will never let him forget that. As for Sanada…

"Yukimura, translate this sentence please."

He looks up, smile back in place.

"Of course sir…"

-

"Take a seat Yukimura."

He places himself next to the window; at least that way he can watch them train. Mentally he prepares himself for a sermon.

"So, what is this?"

Fighting down the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious, he silently answers.

"My sketchbook sir."

With carefulness that he hadn't expected, his sensei flips through the pages, giving some drawings a little more attention, and smiling at some others. It surprises Yukimura.

"You are good."

Whatever the buchou had expected the man to say, this was not one of the options. He had thought he'd get a lecture; instead here he receives a compliment.

"So, am I correct in assuming that the one you were busy drawing during my class, was Sanada, your fukubuchou?"

The English teacher looks at him out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the small blush on the young lad's face. The man was old, yes, but he was not stupid. He knew those two kids were best friends ever since they first met. And he had just seen this one's drawings. It was not hard to notice that most images were of Sanada Genichirou. Ah… Sweet love.

"Well, I have to keep you busy during your detention, right…?"

He smiled when he once more surprised Yukimura. He only gave the teen detention because he had to. The boy had not been paying attention. But what was worse, was that he did not react when his name was called. Five times. It was no secret that the tennis captain was good in English. He could afford not to pay attention during classes. Yet, there could be no exceptions allowed.

"Go on… Finish that little piece of art! I do hope you get it finished in these two hours. If not, I most certainly want to see it when it is!"

Chuckling softly, Yukimura takes out his pencil and eraser. Well, he might get it done in two hours…

-

"Oh my… Yes, this is most definitely a piece of art! I see I have been right! You truly are good!"

His eyes are shining when he watches his work. Yes, the drawing did turn out to be good. His best work so far, indeed.

"Now, off you go! And don't let me give you detention again!"

Training must be over by now. And even though he was seated next to the window, he hasn't seen a second of practise.

He bows respectfully, before he turns to walk out the classroom and suddenly halts.

"Genichirou…"

It is one of the very softest whispers.

The vice-captain doesn't answer. He doesn't speak. He doesn't even utter a sound. Well, that much Yukimura is used of him. But he wonders why he is here.

Together, both friends walk out through the school gates, homewards.

"Detention?"

Just that one word. That one question. He need not say more. After all, Yukimura was smart, and nearly always paid attention. And when he didn't, he made sure not to get caught.

"Aa… I wasn't paying attention…"

It's what he tells everybody. He knows he has to explain more to this one though.

"I was busy drawing. Sensei called my name five times before I noticed…"

Silence fell again. Comfortable. There has never been an awkward silence between them. Not yet at least.

"Drawing? You were so caught up in making a picture? What were you sketching?"

And there it is. For the very first time, in all the years they've been friends: an uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing special."

Graciously, Sanada quirks an eyebrow and the tennis buchou knows he cannot fool the boy walking by his side. Now that he thinks about it, his fukubuchou has always been by his side no matter what. It would be a dishonour to their friendship if he lies about something as trivial as a sketch. Because that is just what it is, isn't it? A mere sketch and nothing more. However, he can't seem to convince himself that it truly is nothing more.

Sighing softly, he takes his sketchbook out of his bag. His eyes fall on the ground as he hands it over. He shivers unnoticeably when their fingers touch.

The silence is not broken except for the soft whispering of the pages when they are being turned. He knows that there won't be any expression on Sanada's face, even though he must have figured out that most drawings are of him.

"Now I see what the teacher meant. It is nicely done. You are good. I never knew you liked sketching that much."

Was that hurt in his voice? Is he sad because he doesn't know a tiny little thing about his buchou? Yukimura wonders.

"Why me?"

There it is. The question Yukimura has feared when he first started sketching his best friend. It was bound to be asked one day by him.

Looking up, it is only now that he notices they have arrived at Sanada's house.

"Care for a drink?"

That probably isn't a good idea. Yet the captain can't find the courage or the strength to say no.

Once the door closes behind him, Sanada takes hold of his wrist, stopping him in his way to proceed to the kitchen.

"Why me?"

The voice is softer than Yukimura has ever heard. And he has heard a lot of Sanada's voices.

Finally meeting those deep sincere eyes, he swallows at the emotions he finds in them. Nearly unshielded yet not completely open. He doesn't understand. He can't figure out just what his friend is thinking, feeling right now and it unnerves him.

Reaching up with his free hand, he caresses Sanada's cheek.

"Why do you think?"

It's a sad smile on his lips this time because he doesn't know the reaction he'll get. He can't predict the next step they'll both take.

A soft sigh escapes his lips when he feels the hand loosen its hold on his wrist. So, is this it? The end of a precious friendship.

"Gomen…"

He bowed his head out of fear to look in the eyes he loves so much. He can't stand to see the anger, the disgust in them.

However when hands place themselves on his hips, and when that gorgeous body slowly moves closer until he can feel its warmth through their clothes, only then does he realise that their paths are still the same.

Flinging his arms around Sanada's neck, he pulls his friend closer still.

"Why me?"

The warm breath caresses his neck before they let their eyes meet. It is the third time the fukubuchou asks the question. He knows he'll get a response soon.

A sincere smile graces both their lips; lips that Yukimura longs to feel against his own. And with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the captain answers.

"Why me?"

He pulls the vice-captain's head down, and gingerly places his lips on the ones in front of him.

The End

AN: Ah! Joy-san! Arigato for beta'ing!!


End file.
